


Airports and Bathrooms, Apartments and Bedrooms

by StealthyShadow



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Airports, Ciel likes dildos, Established Relationship, Fuckery, M/M, Modern AU, Phone Sex, Sebastian jerking off in a bathroom because why not, absolute fuckery, actual sex, and Sebastian's dick, in a public bathroom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 04:52:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3597030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StealthyShadow/pseuds/StealthyShadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Airport phone sex and then actual sex. That's literally it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Airports and Bathrooms, Apartments and Bedrooms

Ciel's phone rings just as he's about to start on dinner. It's Sebastian, which is a bit worrying, because Sebastian is supposed to be on a plane from Canada right now.

"Hi. Are you busy?" Sebastian's voice is echoing slightly, like he's in a bathroom. Ciel eyes the chopping board and the still untouched knife.

"No," he says. "What's up?"

"I need help."

"Help? With what?"

"Can you just- just talk to me?" Sebastian says, and that's when Ciel notices his slightly breathless tone and irregular breathing.

"Are you- Sebastian, are you jerking off in an airport bathroom?" Ciel hisses, as if he's the one in a public place, not Sebastian.

"So what if I am," Sebastian huffs. "I've been sharing a hotel room for a week and the dude was like forty and would've had zero sympathy if I'd jerked off in the bathroom.

"And what does this have to do with me?" Ciel asks, but he's already walking into the bedroom, grabbing his headset from the coffee table on his way.

"Well, I was strolling along at the airport," Sebastian says in a hushed tone, "trying to spend some time. And I walked by some Victoria's Secret knockoff store and the place was full of lace, and then I started thinking, and..." Sebastian trails off, and Ciel swallows.

"Go on," he says.

"And I started thinking about you, and I haven't jerked off in a week, and basically I got hard in like two seconds, and here I am."

"What, you're just in a stall?"

"No, jesus, I found a handicap toilet. It's not exactly soundproof, though, so if you could maybe do the talking..."

"Yeah, just, two secs," Ciel says, throwing his phone on the bed and pulling his shirt over his head. He plugs in the headset and lies down on the bed."Okay, I'm here," he says, raising his ass off the bed to pull off his pants.

"Are you undressing?"

"What do you think? You know what I'm gonna do? I'm gonna finger myself, possibly even take out the black dildo, and fuck myself." Ciel is palming himself as he says it, growing hard quickly at the prospect. "And when you get home, I want you to fuck me. I want you to show me just how much you missed me."

"Oh, god," Sebastian moans, and Ciel smiles.

"You'll be up for that? You won't fall asleep? I’ll be home pretty late."

"What do you think?" Ciel says as he reaches into the bedside table for the lube and the dildo. They don't usually keep it there, but Ciel had been jerking off practically every day of the week, and there was nothing wrong with easy access.

"How close are you?" Ciel asks, pulling off his underwear and grabbing his cock.

"Halfway."

"Headset?"

"No."

"So you can't finger yourself, like I am."

"Ciel."

"You wanted me to talk." Ciel jerks himself a couple of times, then reaches for the lube. "You know how many times I've done this since you left? Fucked myself with the dildo? Last night I dragged it out, I think I was on it for over an hour. Just, slowly fucking myself, touching my cock, thinking about you fucking me. God." Ciel pushes two fingers into himself at once, moaning loudly. He hears the sounds of Sebastian trying to keep quiet on the other end, and it's thrilling, his boyfriend being so hot for him that he can't contain himself.

"I really miss you fucking me," he says, fucking his fingers in and out of himself. "I didn't think I would in just a week." It's the first time they've been apart for a week since they moved in together, and it's been generally affecting Ciel more than he'd imagined, not just sexually. Mostly sexually, though.

"Me, too," Sebastian says, and it feels good to hear.

"What do you miss the most?" Ciel asks, not really expecting an answer. "Fucking me, or me blowing you?" He presses a third finger in and breathes out a long, satisfied sigh.

"Kissing you," Sebastian says, and Ciel almost stops with surprise at that answer.

"Yeah?” He moves his fingers faster now, a moan falling from his lips. ”Fuck, I want to be there with you right now. You’d press me against the wall and kiss me hard and I’d shove my hand down your pants, grab your cock and jerk you off. How would you like it? Huh? Hard? Fast? Or really fucking slow, making you late for your plane? So you'd have to run and everyone at the gate will know exactly what you've been up to?"

"You'd be in the same position as me if that was the case," Sebastian points out, tripping over the words.

"Hush," Ciel says, pretending to be annoyed but it doesn’t really come out all that good, with his fingers inside his ass and all. Pulling out his fingers, he grabs the dildo, slicks it up, and presses it gently against his hole. "I won’t fall asleep, god, I swear I won’t.” He pushes the toy inside, slowly. “Mmh- fuck”

"Ciel..."

"Yeah, come on, harder," Ciel urges, and grins to himself when Sebastian's responding gasp tells him he obeyed.

"I can't wait to feel you in me again. This is nothing like you, you feel so much better. You’re so much bigger."

"Thanks," Sebastian huffs, but the laughter in his voice is evident, despite his current state of arousal. "I aim to please. Are you-"

"Fucking myself with the dildo right now? Yes. You're close now, aren't you? God, I still can't believe you're jerking off in an airport bathroom, that you're that desperate for it." Ciel thrusts the toy into himself a couple of times, letting Sebastian listen to the sounds of him taking it. "Or maybe I can," he amends. "Come on, Sebastian. Think about coming home and getting into bed, me laying there, fucking awake, slick and open and ready for you to fuck me." He hears that Sebastian is close, his breathing is louder and Ciel assumes he's pressing the phone closer to his face and mouth. "Think about coming inside and about your come sliding out of me when you pull your cock out. And then I want you to finger me if I don’t come, or even if I do, can you do that?" Ciel reaches up with one hand to grab his own cock. "Come on, come on. Think about fucking me, just let go, babe, come on."

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," Sebastian chants, then abruptly cuts off. Biting his own lip, probably. His moans still get through the line and Ciel can hear when his breath hitches, and he knows that Sebastian is coming, hopefully on the floor or something, and not in his pants. There's loud breathing in Ciel's ear, and in the background he hears an announcement on the speakers. He assumes there's been several of them during their call, but he's been a bit occupied. Now, though, Sebastian swears loudly. "Fuck, that's my flight. Fucking hell, I'm a mess."

"Okay, I'm hanging up on you, don't you dare miss that fucking flight. I need you to fuck me when you get home, and I don't want to wait for you to get on another flight."

"Yeah, okay, totally down with that. I love you."

"Love you, too." Sebastian ends the call, and Ciel tightens the grip on his cock. Orgasm, shower, dinner. Then he'll go to bed and prepare for Sebastian's return home.

When Sebastian gets home, after getting through the passport control and the subway and the elevator, its way past midnight in New York and early morning in Europe, where he's spent the last week. He's exhausted, and he wants to sleep, but Ciel's words are still ringing in his ears (have been since they hung up, which made for a pretty uncomfortable flight), and just seeing his boyfriend on the bed when he opens the door to the bedroom gets Sebastian halfhard. He leaves his bags in the hallway, but he does step by the bathroom to brush his teeth and wash his face. He leaves his clothes on the bathroom floor, then sneaks into the bedroom and slides into the bed, curling up behind Ciel.

Ciel shifts, pressing his ass up to Sebastian’s crotch, knowing that both of them want it bad. Sebastian presses a kiss to Ciel's neck and trails his fingers slowly down his back until he reaches his ass, which had started to slowly grind against his hardening cock. He squeezes Ciel's cheeks, can't resist the temptation, then drags his fingertips between them and finds that yes, Ciel was being serious. He's slick and there's less resistance than usual. Sebastian reaches up and feels under his pillow and yes, there's the lube. He squeezes some out onto his fingers and reaches back down, pressing them into Ciel. Ciel arches back into the touch, pressing back onto Sebastian's fingers, a low moan escaping his plush lips. Sebastian is fully hard now, the tip of his cock rubbing against the back of Ciel's thigh. He adds another finger, thrusts them in and out a couple of times, going faster after a while.

“F-fuck Sebastian. Fuck. Just fucking fuck me.” Ciel begs, his moans now much louder than before. Sebastian sucks on the shell of Ciel’s ear, relishing in the loud moan that pushes through Ciel’s lips. He takes his fingers out and Ciel whines at the loss of Sebastian’s fingers, but knows that something better will soon come to replace them. Sebastian then slicks up his cock and presses into Ciel's hole.

It's a fucking bliss, sliding into Ciel's warm, tight ass after a week of nothing but a quick jerkoff session at the airport. He starts out slow and steady, but he can't keep himself from making a couple of quick, hard thrusts. He slides one hand around to Ciel's front and closes his hand around Ciel’s dripping cock.

"Mhh, f-fuckk Sebastian.” Ciel moans, he knows that it’s late at night and he should probably keep his voice down, but fuck it. He didn’t care anymore. Not with Sebastian’s cock in his ass or with his hand on his cock. Sebastian puts a bit more force into his thrusts and lets out a groan, he had been waiting for this all week and it just feels so fucking good. Ciel fucks back onto Sebastian’s cock and into his hand and Sebastian knows that they both won’t last for much longer.

"Did you think about this the whole flight?" he murmurs, in-between gasps and moans.

"Yeah," Sebastian says, trying to up the pace even more. "After I'd cleaned myself up and rushed to the gate."

"Oh fuck," Ciel moans and it’s music to Sebastian’s ears.

"I love you a lot," he groans out.

"Ioh fuckI love you, too," Ciel says, squeezing his ass around Sebastian's cock. "And I'm tired, so come on."

"Yes, dear," Sebastian says, still full of laughter. He's close, it's hard not to be when he's finally fucking Ciel again, but despite what Ciel said to him on the phone, he wants them to come together. He tightens his grip on Ciel's cock and jerks him faster, twisting his wrist the best he can.

"Come on," he urges, leaning in to mouth on Ciel's neck, nibbling the spot where he's extra sensitive. Ciel's breathing gets harder, and when it sounds like he's almost there, Sebastian bites down, and Ciel comes with a shout. He spills into Sebastian's hand, and his ass squeezes even harder around Sebastian's cock. A few more thrusts, and then yes, he's coming. Sebastian groans and lets his breathing steady before pulls out. Ciel hisses when Sebastian pulls out, and then again when Sebastian wipes up the come that's slid out of him.

"Welcome home," Ciel sighs, flopping onto his back when Sebastian is done and has thrown the tissues onto the floor.

"Thank you," Sebastian says, leaning down to kiss him again, better this time, slow and not at all rushed. "It's good to be home.

**Author's Note:**

> I was really bored and this happened, whoops. Kudos and comments are really appreciated.


End file.
